


Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Six Feet Under [Kara x Mon-El] [Romeo & Juliet Death AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

by SarahZorEL



Series: [Fanvids] [18]
Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Edit, Fanvids, Final Cut Pro - Freeform, Gen, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Six Feet Under - Freeform, YouTube, billie eilish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Inspired by Romeo & Juliet. AU Storyline: Mon-El Dies to Save J'onn and Kara blames herself.Struggling with the loss and grief of loosing the love of her life she's bombarded with memories and starts to have panic attacks. Things only escalate futher when she's convinced she's hearing/seeing him, having hallucinations so goes to check it out only for J'onn to finally realise that she's not fit for duty suspending her indefinitely (until her mental health recovers.)Feeling like it's the last straw she decides she has nothing left to live for and that the only way out is to commit suicide in an attempt to be with him finally, leaving Alex lost, alone and without her sister.*Trigger Warning*





	Kara Zor-El ⋆⋆ Six Feet Under [Kara x Mon-El] [Romeo & Juliet Death AU] [HQ] [Fanvid]

 

<https://youtu.be/xYOVGw2YenQ>

   

‘Help, I lost myself again

But I remember you  
Don't come back, it won't end well  
But I wish you'd tell me too

Our love is six feet under  
I can't help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain  
Would roses bloom?  
Could roses bloom  
Again?

Retrace my lips  
Erase your touch  
It's all too much for me  
Blow away  
Like smoke in air  
How can you die carelessly?

Our love is six feet under  
I can't help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain  
Would roses bloom?  
Could roses bloom?

They're playing our sound  
Laying us down tonight  
And all of these clouds  
Crying us back to life  
But you're cold as a knife

Six feet under  
I can't help but wonder  
If our grave was watered by the rain  
Bloom  
Bloom  
Again

Help, I lost myself again  
But I remember you’

Six Feet Under - Billie Eilish 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for watching!!
> 
> ——> Twitter : @SarahRAWWR15
> 
> Tumblr : sarahzorel


End file.
